The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for containing, controlling and suppressing the detonation and destruction of explosives and resultant toxic materials released, specifically biological and chemical weapons. More particularly, the present invention relates to the ability to hermetically seal opening locations within an explosion suppression and containment chamber to further ensure that there is no environmental contamination or leaks from the main method of sealing the openings.
The present invention relates to, and is intended to be used in conjunction with, my explosion suppression and containment device disclosed in my U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 6,173,662, 5,884,569, and Re. 36,912. However, it should be understood that although focusing on my disclosed explosion suppression and containment device, the present invention can effectively be utilized on other types of explosion containment and suppression devices, as well as any other devices which may benefit from the present invention.
Currently, explosion containment and suppression chambers are utilized for many purposes, ranging from hardening of steel and metals to the destruction of weaponry. Some common types of weaponry which are intended to be destroyed within such an explosion chamber include, but are not limited to, munitions, mortars, biological, chemical and other toxin-releasing agents.
This type of weaponry is generally destroyed by detonating the weapon with a predetermined amount of explosive material. For example, to destroy a chemical agent weapon, the weapon is generally encased with an explosive material, placed inside of the explosion suppression and containment chamber, wherein the explosive material is detonated and the weapon is essentially vaporized. Due to the extreme and instantaneous temperature and pressure increase, substantially all of the toxic material contained within the weapon is vaporized.
The main purpose of the explosion suppression and containment chamber is to contain and ultimately suppress the explosive forces inherent with the destruction of such weaponry. Furthermore, the explosion chamber, as disclosed in my above mentioned patents, is intended to provide an air-tight explosion atmosphere wherein whatever toxic material remains after weapons destruction is contained in an enclosed environment wherein it can be properly handled and disposed of. My U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,173,662, 5,884,569, and Re. 36,912 disclose a system which has exhaust orifices located along the perimeter of the explosion chamber to collect contained toxic gases and contaminants. These exhaust orifices are subsequently connected to manifolds, which run along the length of the explosion chamber. The manifolds are then connected to an air handling and cleaning device, such as an air scrubber. As such, once an explosion within the chamber commences, there is an exhaust fan which pulls the toxic laden air, due to the vaporization of the weapon and any contained chemical or biological agents, through the exhaust orifices, into the manifolds system and finally to the air handling and cleaning device. Once the air has been properly cleaned and stripped of toxic materials, it can then be released into the atmosphere.
As can be expected, there are many extremely dangerous and toxic materials which can be destroyed within the explosion containment and suppression chamber. It is thus imperative that these dangerous toxins are properly contained and not allowed to enter the atmosphere throughout the entire destruction process, whereas subsequent toxin release can be extremely deadly to the human population. As stated previously, the initial destruction of the weapon by explosion vaporizes substantially all of the toxic material. However, there are inevitably some traces of toxins in the air within the explosion suppression and containment chamber.
As such, and as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,173,662, 5,884,569, and Re. 36,912, an airtight explosion chamber is utilized to destroy such weapons. To enhance the chamber""s airtight design, I disclosed utilization of an access door which opens inwardly into the explosion chamber. Thus when the explosion occurs, the explosion itself has the effect of providing a tighter seal around the periphery of the door due to the explosion""s outward forces, subsequently sealing the door even further. However, a limitation of such a design is that this type of interior access, although extremely reliable and effective, is the only method utilized to ensure that no toxic gases and materials inadvertently escape the explosion chamber and thus enter the atmosphere, potentially causing great harm. If, for example, there is an undetected leak due to an irregularity inherent within the doorframe and the primary sealing mechanism, dangerous toxins can inadvertently be released into the atmosphere. The present invention overcomes this limitation by, for example, providing a vacuum airlock assembly which acts as a secondary means to ensure there are no toxic leaks.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages and/or shortcomings of known prior explosion suppression and containment chamber protection system opening sealing means and provides significant improvements thereover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved toxic gas and contamination containment apparatus for an explosion containment and suppression chamber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved gas and contamination containment method for an explosion containment and suppression chamber.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide either a primary or secondary means of hermetically sealing openings within an explosion containment and suppression chamber.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an airlock assembly wherein contained air is transported to an air handling and cleansing device prior to environmental release.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to enhance personnel safety while operating an explosion containment and suppression chamber.
The present invention is intended to be used in conjunction with my explosion suppression and containment device disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,173,662, 5,884,569, and Re. 36,912. However, it should be understood that although focusing on my disclosed explosion suppression and containment device, the present invention can effectively be utilized on other types of explosion containment and suppression devices, as well as any other device which may benefit from the present invention.
The present invention utilizes a conventional self-sealing door, preferably with a resilient sealing member around the periphery of the door surface, to ensure an airtight intersection against the sealing seat of the explosion chamber. The self-sealing door is preferably hinged in an inwardly closing manner. When the door is closed, an airlock cavity is thus provided between the primary door of the explosion suppression chamber and the present invention.
The present invention further incorporates a vacuum tube connection. The proximate end of the vacuum tube is connected to an orifice located approximately in the center of the airlock door and is connected to the explosion chamber""s air handling device at its distal end. As such, subsequent to detonating an explosion, the air-handling device is started and the vacuum tube evacuates the air within the airlock, including any inadvertently released toxins from the primary door sealing means. Once the air handling device is complete and the vacuum assembly is shutdown, the airlock assembly of the present invention can be opened, being ensured that there are no toxins present and inadvertently released into the atmosphere.